Love Conquers All
by LittleLoretta5
Summary: This is my take on what happens after season 1 of Hollywood Heights. Please review and Enjoy :)
1. Taking a drive

_**Please read everything! **___

**AN: This takes place after the last episode of season one of Hollywood Heights. Loren and Eddie have been dating for six months now. I don't own any of the characters from Hollywood Heights or the show Hollywood Heights. Enjoy**

Eddie and Loren were at his penthouse sitting on the couch eating pastrami sandwiches and watching a movie. It was some sappy love story and Loren loved every minute of it and was on the verge of tears when the ending scene was coming. Eddie was laughing to himself and thought

_She really is the most amazing woman that I have ever met. I can't believe I get the chance every day to see her. I just want to make her happy. I hope I'm not rushing things by doing this. Here goes nothing._

"Hey, Lo," Eddie asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah," Loren replied not really paying attention to him. She was so engrossed in the movie and was biting her lower lip to hold back the tears.

"Lo," Eddie tried again to get her attention.

Loren gasped and covered her eyes then took her hands away as fast as she put them there. In the movie, the male lead was going to tell the female love interest that he loved her.

"Loren, will you please look at me? We can watch the movie again tomorrow if you want,"

"But it won't be as fun," Loren pouted.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably. He was losing her attention and he needed to do this. He got up from where he was snuggled on the couch with his head in Loren's lap. She stopped stroking his hair when he got up and observed him going to the television and shutting the movie off.

"Eddie," Loren whined a little, "it was almost over!"

"We'll watch it tomorrow, I promise," Eddie chuckled, "Come on, I want to drive up to our spot."

"Fine, but you owe me, Eddie Duran," she promised narrowing her eyes a little at Eddie but smiled and got up with him.

"Which spot are we going to," Loren asked, suddenly curious.

"Mahalloun," Eddie answered in an excited tone.

"Okay but I want a ride to the car," Loren said and ran up to Eddie and hopped on his back. Eddie laughed and took her to the elevator and never put her down. They were walking out of the building and Jeffrey say them. All Jeffrey did, though, was laugh a little and bid them a good night. On the way over it was silent except for Loren asking why they were going to their spot. Eddie gave nothing away. When they got there Eddie told Loren to wait in the car and close her eyes until he came and got her. He got out and ran to their spot and started light candles. He ran back and got Loren telling her to keep her eyes closed. He led her up the hill then told her to open her eyes. Eddie had put rose petals everywhere. She looked at the candles in awe and while she was, Eddie got down on one knee and presented her with a ring. The candles spelled 'Marry me?' and Loren was at loss for words

"Loren, I love you with all of my heart. You are my Katy and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you in my arms. Will you PLEASE make me happiest person alive and marry me?"

**So I know it's a little short and it's only Leddie so far but I will add Mel and the rest of the characters later. I won't be adding Phil and Adrianna. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHT YOU THINK!**


	2. Surprise!

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all of the beautiful people who reviewed the first chapter! I'm also sorry for the wait. I am taking everything into consideration. Let me know if this is too long. There are going to be some big surprises. I am posting two chapters today for thanksgiving just as a treat. Get ready and enjoy.**

Loren stared at Eddie in complete and utter shock. She couldn't find the words to say. She started to cry tears of joy. Eddie got nervous when she didn't respond after a couple of minutes

"Loren, are you okay? Don't cry. We don't have to get married. It was a stupid idea. I am so sorry to put you on the spot like that," Eddie was tripping over his words in a panicked tone and before he could finish, Loren cut him off.

"Yes," she whispered.

He didn't hear her though and kept mumbling on an on. Pretty soon Loren got tired of it and kissed him to shut him up.

"You worry and talk too much! If you would listen for a second, I'm saying yes," Loren Laughed.

Eddie picked her up, spun her around and kissed her in the most passionate kiss that either of them experienced. It was as if both of their lips were on fire. All of the while Eddie slipped the ring on Loren's finger.

"You know Mrs. Loren Duran," Eddie said with a huge smirk on his face, "That was my mother's ring so take good care of it."

"Mmmmm. I love the sound of that and I will."

They sat at their spot for a while with Loren in Eddie's lap just staring at the stars. Talking about whatever came to mind. After an hour or two, they got in Eddie's car and went home.

"So now you get to move in with me. What's mine is yours now so you are moving in, no exceptions," Eddie smirked.

Loren smiled to herself, "Okay, but before we start packing boxes maybe we should tell our parents."

"I agree," Eddie said, "but i want to wait until tomorrow because i am drained!"

"Me too! Thank god we are home," Loren replied then jumped out of the car when Eddie parked and ran inside their building giggling and screaming.

"Hide me, Jeffrey," Loren whispered and hid inside the podium. Jeffrey stood behind it and was smiling like crazy. Eddie ran in looking for Loren and panicked when he couldn't find her. Jeffrey came from behind the podium, looked at Eddie, and pointed to the podium. Eddie went to the podium, picked Loren up Loren, who was lauging hysterically and called Jeffrey a traitor mockingly, and started tickling her. He picked her up and brought her in the elevator. Once in the elevator, Eddie started kissing her and moved down to her neck.

"Eddie no," Loren giggled, "not here."

"Ugh! Fine."

As soon as Eddie opened the door to his penthouse he gently pushed her against the door jam and started kissing her again.

"Woah! I didn't know would have company, mate, but don't stop on account of me," someone said.

**Who is in Eddie and Loren's penthouse? What will Loren and Eddie do?**

**AN: i'm so sorry about the wait. I will post another chapter later today. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone.**


	3. Ding dong the witch is ACTUALLY gone

**AN: I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST THIS YESTERDAY! I MEANT TO BUT THEN FELL ASLEEP ON MY BED BECAUSE I WAS DEAD TIRED. I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Thank you to all of the people who read the first and second chapters and also to the people who supported this from the beginning. It means so much to me. I am hoping to post more chapters over the weekend and maybe tomorrow so stay tuned. Thanks again and enjoy.**

Chloe sat in her apartment and contemplated what she could do to get that teeny bopper away from her Eddie. She still couldn't believe that Eddie called off their engagement and dumped her. Eddie didn't love that Hannah Montana wanna be. Granted, Chloe only loved all of that money that Eddie could give her and all of the 'I'm so sorry' gifts. While Chloe was on her mental rant, she heard her doorbell ring and went to go see who it was.

"Ian, what in hell are you doing here man," asked Eddie, "I thought you were in Milan shooting some fancy fashion show or something."

"I was, but some of the models got some type of flu and the thing was postponed so I got on the next flight out to come and see my best mate but it looks as if you are otherwise occupied so I am going to get a hotel and leave for Milan in the morning," Ian blabbered on and on.

"No," Loren interrupted, "Any friend of ours can stay here. It's great to see you again, Ian."

Loren hugged Ian and went upstairs to take a shower.

"So," Ian prompted. He was a little surprised by Loren's friendly gesture, but not mad. It was nice, actually. It was sweet, like her.

"She's something huh," Eddie interrupted his thoughts.

"She's one hell of a girl. That's for sure."

"Don't go trying to steal my girl now, Ian," Eddie mocked and playfully punched his friend's arm.

"Don't worry, Mate. She is all yours. No question."

"So how have you been my friend," Eddie asks.

"Well you know. I'm living the dream. What about you, Rock star?"

Ian walked over to the decanter, poured himself some whiskey, and started to drink.

"I asked Loren to marry me. She said yes."

Ian almost choked on his whiskey and swallowed the rest of it before he choked to death. Eddie walk over, smacked his friend's back a little, and handed him a water

"Pardon me," he asked, "Did I just hear you say that you are marrying Valley Girl?"

Eddie never really liked Ian's nickname for Loren. It just seemed to get under his skin a little. He felt like Ian was belittling her a bit and he didn't want Loren to be belittled at all.

"Come on, man," Eddie complained, "You know I can't stand it when you call her that."

"Look, Mate. I have always known her as 'valley girl' it's nothing personal towards Loren. It's just a nickname. Don't stress it."

Ian and Eddie were now sitting on the couch just catching up. Loren came down the stairs ten minutes after they started catching up and sat in Eddie's lap while Ian kept talking. Eddie started unconsciously playing with Loren's damp hair while listening to Ian tell a story about Eddie and himself from back in the day and watching Loren's reaction to his 'immaturity' as a child. Loren was laughing so hard at all of the stupid things Eddie did and then it was almost one in the morning. They had made plans for all of them to go out for a brunch the next day. (Technically in a couple of hours but they were too tired to care.) Loren was going to invite Mel because she and Ian had things in common and she wanted to get her mind off of Adam. They had broken up about half a month ago and she could tell that Mel was having a hard time trying to not think of Adam. If anyone could distract Mel, or anyone for that matter, it was Ian. Everyone said their goodnights and went to bed.

Chloe sat in an interrogation room with a cop known as Detective Paxton. The former detective was on vacation because his wife was having a baby and he wanted to be there for her. Chloe said she wanted to represent herself and have the hearing in the judge's quarters as not to alert any paparazzi. She just really didn't want Eddie to find out but little did she know that Eddie AND Max Duran would be called as soon as she was in prison.

"So here is you sentence," Paxton started, "Your sentence for killing Katy Duran, fleeing the scene of a crime, resisting arrest, and assaulting a police officer (Chloe had pepper sprayed the police officer in attempt to flee) is life in federal prison with no bail or early release for 'good behavior' but if you confess I guess they can knock it down to ninety years in prison with no bail or early release. It's your choice. Sign the confession or go to jail right away. Either way, you will be locked up for a VERY long time, Ms. Carter or would rather I call you Ms. Kowalski?

"It doesn't matter. I won't sign the confession because I have nothing to confess to. It was all Tyler Roryk," Chloe tried to lie.

"Tyler already signed a confession stating that he was an accessory to Katy's murder and gave us a very detail play by play of what happened. He is going to jail for twenty years. You however just lied to a detective so good bye Ms. Kowalski. Guard, please take Ms. Kowalski to the van so we can transport her to the federal prison."

The guard took Chloe and put her in the police transportation van. After that, Chloe was put in prison.

Eddie woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He saw Loren laying there next to him and got out of the bed as quickly and quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake her up. He ran to his phone to see who it was. When he saw that it was the police, he picked up right away.

"Hello," Eddie yawned.

"Hello. Is this Edward Duran," the person on the other end asked.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling and why you are calling at five forty in the morning," Eddie whispered. He stepped out on the balcony so he wouldn't wake Loren.

"This is Detective Paxton from the Los Angeles police department. I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought you would like to know that Cynthia Kowalski or Chloe Carter and Tyler Roryk have been put in federal prison."

"Really? That's fantastic. May I ask for how long?"

"Tyler has been sentenced to twenty years and Chloe has been sentenced to life with no bail or early release. I must be going but thank you for your time."

"No, thank you! You don't know how happy that makes me that those two psychos are put behind bars. Have a good day," Eddie said politely.

"You too, Mr. Duran. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Eddie hung u and ran inside. He plugged his charger in again and put his phone on the dresser. He then proceeded to run to his and Loren's bed. Loren had fallen asleep before Eddie had been done saying goodnight to Ian. So he thought she wouldn't be too grumpy with him waking her up to tell her this. He just could not wait. He jumped on the bed next to Loren and started bouncing up and down like a little kid. The thought made Eddie laugh a little but he went back to waking Loren up.

"There better be an awfully good reason as to why you are waking me up at," Loren looked at the clock, "Six O' three in the morning, Eddie Duran."

"There is, Loren Duran. Would you like to hear it or would you like to bite my head off for waking you," Eddie mocked.

Loren grabbed Eddie's pillow and started to playfully beat him with until he grabbed the pillow and threw it on the ground and gave her a quick passionate kiss to get her attention.

"Okay, I am now fully awake," Loren stated with a smile.

"Do I have you attention now," Eddie asked.

"Yes, you do," Loren replied.

"Our Chloe problems are no more," Eddie announced cheerfully with a wide smile that he only gave Loren.

Loren was in awe. Did they really not have to worry about Chloe anymore? She couldn't believe it.

"Really," She asked with hope and wonder in her eyes, "how?"

"Remember when Pops and I pressed charges against Chloe about a week ago?"

"Yeah"

"Well she and Tyler got put in Federal Prison. Tyler will get out in twenty years but Chloe is in for life! Isn't that great?"

"It is."

Eddie and Loren then kissed then got up and made some coffee and got ready for the day seeing as how they weren't falling asleep anytime soon. Ian then woke up because of all of the noise. He went downstairs to find Eddie and Loren drinking coffee and talking. When Ian came downstairs, they both smiled at his disheveled appearance and Loren handed him a cup of coffee.

"You know where the Tylenols are right," Loren asked.

"Do you really have to ask or scream, love," Ian asked as he walked to the bathroom to get the Tylenol.

Loren and Eddie laughed and went back to talking.

**AN: I know that there's no cliffhanger or anything and I'm sorry. I wanted this one to be sweet. I'm sorry I am posting this late at night and a day late. More stuff later. I have to figure out what I'm going to do next. Thank you for all of your support and please review.**

**-C**


	4. Oh great

**AN: I know I haven't been updating for a while. I have been so busy with school and moving that I didn't have time to update. I also didn't have internet for a while. I will definitely try to post sooner to keep you guys reading. I need three more reviews to post the next chapter. It can't be three posts from one person. It has to be three people. Please feel free to tell me what you think should happen or your opinion on this. Your reviews mean everything to me and I read them all. I love you guys and enjoy! **

**Without music, life would be a mistake. Just a quote I heard and it reminded me of HH.**

Instead of going to Rumor like they had planned; Loren, Eddie, and Ian stay at Eddie's penthouse and Loren made pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Ian and Eddie tried to help but Loren made them set the table instead because they weren't the best cooks and since Loren was the only one who could cook, she needed all people out of the kitchen so she could be in her element in peace. Just then she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist and someone rest their head on her shoulder.

"If this isn't Eddie, I don't know how I'm going to explain this." She joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Mrs. Duran." Eddie mocked.

"Why thank you Mr. Duran."

Eddie chuckled and kissed Loren's cheek.

"I have to admit this smells amazing," Eddie said he stole a piece of bacon.

"Mmmmm! That's really good!"

"Hey! Wait until I'm done!" she scolded as she playfully slapped his butt.

"Hey!" Eddie laughed.

Loren ran of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and eggs. Eddie ran after her and as soon as she put the plates down, he grabbed her and whispered into her ear.

"Game on, Beautiful."

And with that he walked off planning on how he would her back. He couldn't believe how easy it was with her. She was just like his mom and he never compared anyone to his mom because he thought that no one could compare but here was this beautiful, funny, sweet, and stubborn woman that he was going to marry and she looked and acted so much like Katy! A couple of minutes later Loren called the boys in to eat and they ran to the table to eat and started basically inhaling the food.

"Slow down before you two choke!" Loren laughed.

"This is really good, Valley Girl! Good job!" Ian complimented.

Loren laughed at her nickname. She knew it grated Eddie's nerves but she thought it was cute and she liked it. It helps her remember where she came from and who she is and she is grateful for that.

"Thank you, Ian. I'm glad you like it."

"You are very welcome and the dishes are Eddie and I's. Don't worry about them."

Loren was surprised by the gesture but still thanked him. She didn't peg Ian for the helper kind of guy but that just shows you that you never truly know everything about someone until you spend A LOT of time with them

Eddie couldn't believe his ears. Did Ian just offer to clean up? I know he said that I would be helping but none the less, holy shit! I never thought that I would see the day where Ian would help out.

Once they were done, Loren went to take a shower and the boys cleaned breakfast up. After Loren hopped out, Eddie hopped in and Ian took one in the guest bathroom while Eddie was taking a shower as well so that left Loren with her thoughts for a while. She kept thinking about the wedding and got out a bank notebook and started writing down ideas. She found the perfect dress on the tablet she brought while getting the notebook. She wanted to have a beautiful dress with lace. She wanted it elegant.

**AN: Here is the link to the dress I found for her. Tell me if I should have her change her mind.**

** i01. . **

She was thinking about the flowers when she heard Eddie call her name. She then ran upstairs.

"Eddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just realized that we never got a chance to tell Pops and Ma last night. Well Pops knows because I asked him for the ring but Mama Nora doesn't know and neither do your friends."

**AN: Nora and Max got married 2 months after the finale.**

"OH MY GOD! I never told Mel!" Loren panicked. "My life is officially over because Mel is going to kill me!"

"Babe," Eddie chuckled, "Don't worry. We can invite everyone to dinner tonight and we can tell them all together, okay? It doesn't have to be too fancy. We can just go to Rumor"

"Thank you so much!" Loren sighed, "I will call Mel and Adam, then Aid and Phil. Can you handle Pops and Ma?

"Yeah, I got them and you take care of your friends. Do you want me to call Mel so that way you don't have to deal with the screaming?"

"No. I'm not going to tell her over the phone. She will just have to be okay with finding out along with everyone else and she won't be able to scream in a public place. Not that that hasn't stopped her before," Loren pointed out.

Eddie laughed and hugged Loren and kissed her forehead.

"I happen to think that your friends are pretty cool, Wifey"

Loren laughed. "Why thank you, my hubby. You know though that Mel is a little of a wild child so let me reign her in. Is Ian coming?

"I don't think he can. I think he is meeting up with some people to talk business."

"What kind of business?"

"Probably just setting up a photo shoot or something."

Just then Ian came downstairs.

"Hey, Mates. What are you two lovebirds chatting about?"

"You," Loren answered. "Why won't you be able to join us for dinner tonight? You better have a damn good reason," Loren joked.

Ian didn't notice that Loren was teasing him and started to freak out a little.

"Ummmm! I am so sorry, Lo. It's just that I have a meeting with my agent because he lives here and he wants to talk to me about going back to Milan tonight or early tomorrow morning so I can't make it. I really am so sorry you guys. Please don't be mad."

Loren and Eddie started to laugh and once they calmed themselves down, Eddie was the one to reply to him.

"Dude, it's okay. She was just messing with you. Couldn't you tell?

"No I couldn't," Ian got all defensive and mocked Eddie a little. "Not all of us know your girl the way you do."

Eddie got what Ian was insinuating and started to playfully rough house with Ian until Loren Laughed and mocked them both.

"Ladies, you're both pretty now stop fighting."

"Oh so now the valley girl has jokes," Ian asked," You know what that means right, Ed?"

"I sure do Ian," Eddie replied, "PAYBACK!"

Eddie then ran after Loren and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't catch her breath even though she tried to run away, Ian had blocked her and Eddie got her.

"Okay! I surrender," Loren squealed while giggling.

Eddie then planted a passionate and fiery kiss onto Loren's lips and then just held her.

"That is a wise choice. That is payback for what you said and earlier." Eddie said.

Loren playfully slapped Eddie on the chest then Ian had to go so they all said their goodbyes and Ian left. Loren and Eddie watched a movie until dinner which was at seven.

**At Dinner**

Everyone was making idle chit chat at the table until Eddie cleared his throat rather loudly then all eyes were on him and Loren as they both stood.

"So we know this is kind of short notice, calling this dinner about three hours before it was supposed to happen and we thank you guys so much for coming. It means a lot to both Loren and me."

"So we have an announcement," Loren picked up when Eddie paused, "So we just wanted to tell you guys that Eddie and I are…..GETTING MARRIED!" Loren squealed as she held up her left hand. All of the girls squealed and awed at the ring while the guys patted Eddie on the back and congratulated them.

Everyone sat down after a little and then someone came up to Eddie.

"Hey, sweetie. How have you been?" The person asked.

"What the hell do you want, Lia and why are you here?"

At the mention of Lia's name Loren started to study the girl. She remembered the shame and guilt written on Eddie's face when he told her that they had kissed. He had thought that he had cheated but Loren told Eddie that he didn't cheat and that there was nothing to forgive because he told her that he had pushed Lia away and tried to explain that he had a girlfriend. She also knew that there were some crazy fans who would kiss Eddie and she told him that if it didn't mean anything to him and that he only wanted to kiss Loren then there was nothing to forgive and she promised him that she would still love him even if someone else forced themselves onto him when he didn't want them to. It was weird though that she was calling him sweetie. It gave her a bad vibe and when Lia started to make a face of disgust at Loren, Loren decided to figure out why.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite rock star was doing. I heard you were going to be here but I thought it would be with Jake or someone along those lines." Lia remarked while studying Loren as if she was deciding is she could call Loren human.

"Is there something that you would like to day to me or are you just going to keep giving me dirty looks?" Loren asked.

"I just don't know why Eddie is dating you. You are just so untalented and ugly."

"Excuse me?" Loren asked.

"You heard me! You have no talent, you look hideous, and you probably didn't know that Eddie and I had a hot and passionate make out session that would have been more had I not stopped Eddie."

"Well from what I was told. You tried to make out with Eddie and HE pushed YOU away so why do you have to lie?" Loren replied.

Lia kept talking smack to Loren and pretty soon Loren had had enough. Eddie and the rest of their group were so shocked that they almost didn't stop Loren until she was about to get into a fight with Lia. Just before Loren was about to punch her, Eddie pulled her by the waist and turned her at the same time so she was facing him and against him. Then he kissed her very passionately and Loren immediately calmed down. It almost leads to a make out but Eddie stopped it and spoke to Lia. As he spoke, he held onto Loren Semi-loosely and semi-tightly that way he wouldn't yell.

"Lia, I forgot to tell you just now that last night I proposed to Loren and we are getting married."

"YOU WHAT?!" Lia was fuming mad.

"That's right so now could you please leave me and my Fiancée to our dinner before I have the cops arrest you and Jeremy for aiding a former fugitive. I know that I am not one now but I'm pretty sure that they will still arrest you. Now, stop while you're ahead."

"I know you love me and don't mean that. I also know that you don't love this immature little girl so let me take her off of your hands."

Lia went after Loren who was still in Eddie's arms and actually tried to kill Loren. Eddie pushed Loren behind him and went after Lia. Once he pinned her down, which didn't take long at all, Loren called the cops and she was arrested for attempted murder. That night was completely crazy and as soon as Lia was in jail. Everyone was making sure that Eddie and Loren were okay. Once Loren convinced her mom to let her stay the night with Eddie they went home and went to bed.

The next morning, Eddie woke up before Loren did and just watched her. He loved to watch her sleep because she was so beautiful when she slept. He wasn't saying that she wasn't beautiful when she was awake. He had walked into that one before and Loren teased him for it. He thought she was beautiful all of the time. Just then, Loren woke up interrupting Eddie's thoughts.

"Hey. Good morning handsome."

"Good Morning Beautiful."

"What were you thinking about before I woke up?"

"About how beautiful you are and how happy I am that I am marrying you."

"Good answer," Loren teased.

"Ha ha. So I have a serious question for you."

Loren started to get scared a little bit.

"What?" She asked.

"Move in with me."

"That is not a question, Mr. Duran."

Fine, Mrs. Duran, Will you please move in with me? You already have clothes here and you are here all of the time anyway. And we are getting married."

"Oh fine. I guess I could do that."

"You guess, huh?" Eddie asked.

"Yep."

"Thank you and I love you." Eddie said and kissed her

"I love you too, but why are you thanking me?"

"For tolerating me. You went through all of what you did last night and all of my crazy fans. I don't deserve someone as wonderful and understanding as you."

"Well you are very welcome."

With that, Loren got up and went to take a shower while Eddie made coffee to help start their day.

After Loren got out of the shower she called her mom to tell her the news. She didn't think her mom would mind seeing as how Pops lives in her house now.

"Hey, Mom."

Hey. Sweetie."

"So Eddie asked me to move in with him is that okay?"

"Of course not!"

Loren was panicked. She started to get angry and sad.

"Why not," She asked in a snappy-ish tone.

"I won't have anyone to stay up late with to drink herbal tea and watch one of the eighties movies that those Duran Boys got us hooked on."

Loren then calmed down and laughed.

"You scared me, Mom! I thought that I was going to have to pull out the 'I'm the eighteen and almost nineteen in two weeks' card."

"Sweetie," Nora started, "I would never tell you no if I know that you would be safe and happy at the same time."

"Thank you for being the best mom in the universe!"

Nora laughed then they said their goodbyes and hung up. After Breakfast Loren told Eddie that she was going to have a girls' day out with Mel and Adrianna. Eddie pouted but told her that he was going to work on music but didn't want her to spend the whole day with the girls because he wanted her to help him with his and her music. She told him that she would go out until three because Loren wanted to work on music as well. Loren kissed Eddie good bye and went to go hang out with her best friends.

**AN: I know that there is no cliffhanger but I couldn't think of any good ones. Do you like that I brought Lia in then kicked her out as soon as I brought her in? Hehehe. I never liked her in the show. Let me know what you think and don't worry, Ian will be coming back and next time I will actually bring Mel and Adrianna in. I think I might do the wedding for the next chapter. Please review and feel free to PM me ideas. I love to get inspiration from other people. Another quote I heard was 'Be yourself because everyone else is taken.' Thanks!**

**Love,**

**C**


	5. Malls and mysteries

**AN: I just realized that I made Eddie ask Loren to move in with him twice. Oops. I am a bit of a scatter brain so bear with me. This brings me to the fact that I said I wouldn't bring Phil and Aid into this. They are making guest appearances. DON'T JUDGE THE SCATTERBRAIN PLEASE! I also wanted to give a shout out to Haleyboos. I love where your head is at and I am taking your review into some serious consideration. We'll see what happens. I don't want it to seem unrealistic and have Loren or Eddie get mad over something that is pointless. Please take the poll I post. Review and Enjoy (mustache smile!) :{D**

At the Mall:

Mel: I can't believe you are getting married! This is so crazy!

Adrianna: Yeah this is gonna be the best wedding ever! You know why?

Loren: why (rolling her eyes)

Mel: Because Aid and I are planning it! Duh!

Loren just laughed and shook her head. After that they had been in the all for an hour and did major damage. They had bought the bridesmaids dresses which were one shoulders and a soft purple. They got the shoes for Loren and the bridesmaids. They also got a bunch of cloths and bathing suits for the honeymoon. They were now walking into the bridal boutique to pick up Loren's dress which would be kept at the Sanders' residence.

**AN: Aid sold the mansion and moved in with Phil in a big home. Aid also had her child, a baby girl named Rylie.**

Loren, Mel, and Aid went to the spa and got gel Mani-Pedi's for the wedding since it's was a couple of days before Loren's birthday and they wanted their nails to last past that. After that, they all went home.

**With Loren and Eddie at their penthouse**

Loren: Hey, Babe! (Smiling)

Eddie: Hey, Beautiful! How was your time with the girls? Did you have fun?

Eddie brought Loren to the piano bench and sat down next to her while pulling out both of their songwriting books and fiddling with the keys on the piano. Loren thought he looked nervous but she didn't think too much of it. She didn't want to be the type of wife that needed to know everything about her husband and be clingy. She just smiled and went into details about the bridesmaids dresses and they shoes they would be wearing.

Eddie: They sound amazing, Lo. Really. Now why don't you tell me about your dress because I have a feeling you got it. (He waggled his eyebrows at her.)

Loren: (playfully smacked his chest) you don't get to hear a thing about the dress because you don't get to see it for precisely six days, eight hours, and forty nine seconds. Not that I'm counting or anything. (She smiled shyly)

Eddie: (got really close and whispered in her ear) You know what?

Loren: what? (She whispered)

Eddie: it's actually six days, SEVEN hours and fifty four seconds.

Loren laughed and Eddie joined in with her. They were so happy to be care free and not have to worry about Chloe, Tyler, or Lia. They were glad that that part of their lives were over and that they could say that they overcame it together and that their love conquered all. They started to work on music and had some really good stuff. Two really good songs and about another two that were rough but could be fixed in time. Without realizing that it was about nine thirty at night until they stopped working; they stopped and ordered Chinese take-out.

Eddie: So I have something to ask you and I don't know how you are going to take it and I'm scared, (Looking down in his box trying not to make eye contact)

Loren: You are starting to scare me, Eddie. What is it?

Eddie: (Talking really fast) so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get married at our spot. I was just thinking since it's very special to us and it's where we really got to know each other better and…

Loren: (cutting him off) Eddie calm down okay? I think it's a great idea but I don't think that I want us to get married there.

Eddie's face fell a little and Loren could see that he was upset so she took his face in her hands so he would look at her and continued.

Loren: I don't want to do that because Mom, Pops, Mel, Ian, and the rest of everyone would be there and I don't want to share our spot with anyone except for you okay?

Eddie: (smiling) okay. I get what you're saying and I didn't think about that before; Now that I have, I completely agree with you.

There's a knock at the door. Loren goes to answer it

Loren: Oh my god, what are you doing here?

Person: I needed to see you

*****With Mama Nora and Papa Max at their home*****

**AN: They moved in between the valley and Hollywood so they could have the best of both worlds and be closer to Eddie and Loren**

Nora was cooking some of her famous chicken and pecan pie for dinner while Max was on the computer looking at the books for his club.

Nora: Hey! No computers at the dinner table, Mister!

Max: (chuckles) Well dinner isn't done yet so do you think you can make an exception? (Pulls the puppy dog eyes on her)

Nora: Ugh! Fine! But only because I love those eyes!

Max (gets up and wraps his arms around Nora's waist from behind and kisses the back of her head) is that the only thing you love?

Nora: (giggling) No and STOP! You will make me burn myself if you don't stop now.

Max: Fiiiinne!

Just then, the doorbell rings and Nora goes to answer it.

Person: Hello, Nora. I was told I would find you here. I tried your old house and imagine my surprise when a young couple answered the door.

Nora: What are you doing here? You aren't welcome here. MAX! I need your help with something. NOW!

Max: (running down the hall to get to Nora) who's at the door?

Nora: Come see for yourself.

Max: (gets to the door and naturally wraps an arm around Nora's waist) what are you doing here?

Person: (laughs) you know why I came here. I want to see her.

**UH OH! Mystery people at the Duran houses! Find out what comes next in the next chapter. I will definitely be posting before next Saturday. Review please and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Feel free to PM me ideas that you want to see. I may just put them into action for you. Don't forget to vote!**

**-C**


	6. Look at what the cat dragged in

**AN: wanted to thank the three people who have review so far: .5, pinkrocker12, and guest. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Don't forget to vote. The poll closes at the end of today. Here's chapter 6. R&R and enjoy **

*******With Max and Nora*******

Person: (laughs) you know why I came here. I want to see her.

Nora: Well she doesn't live here anymore so you can just leave.

Person: How dare you let my daughter move out and live by herself?! You had no right to do that!

Nora: As a matter of fact I do have that right. She isn't YOUR daughter, Trent. You gave up that right when you walked away fifteen years ago. You gave up that right when you mailed me the custody papers that said you wanted nothing to do with her and I swear as the lord is my witness, if you go anywhere near my baby again, I will throw your ass in jail. Loren doesn't want you in her life and neither do I. so do us all a favor and go away. NEVER EVER COME BACK.

Trent: you know what? Why don't we ask Loren what she wants? She's eighteen now and living on her own so she can make big girl decisions, right?

Nora: Not that it's any of your business, but Loren isn't living on her own. SHE'S HAPPILY ENGAGED AND SHE IS GETTING MARRIED IN LESS THAN A WEEK!

Trent: WHAT?! With that stupid rock star that doesn't even love her? Please! She wouldn't be that stupid.

Max: Actually, EDDIE loves her with all of his heart and I can tell. You want to know why? He's told me so.

Trent: He might "love" her now but what happens when he goes on tour, Max?

Max: It's Mr. Duran to you and Loren and Eddie will be going on tour together. Now I think you need to leave our house now.

Trent: well it's good to know that the famous Nora Tate has no respect for her daughter and doesn't give a damn what she does.

Nora: (slaps him across the face HARD and gets right in his face)It's Nora Duran and like my husband said, you need to leave our house, leave Eddie and Loren alone, and stay away from me and my family, you asshole. Now GO.

Trent: I can't believe that you let our daughter become this, Nora.

Nora: She isn't and never will be your daughter and never call me by my first name again. You don't deserve to. Now I can call security or you can get out of my house. Your choice.

Max: (comes back in the room. Neither of them noticed he left) don't worry, sweetheart. I already called security and they should be here any second now.

As if on cue, security showed up and threw him out. Before they could though, Nora said one last thing

Nora: Expect our family's restraining order against you before the day is out.

Trent: This isn't over, Nora.

*******With Loren and Eddie*******

Person: I needed to see you.

Eddie was about to tell him to get out because he knew who it was and he didn't like this person one bit. In fact, Eddie wanted to punch this person in the face for making Loren doubt his love for her, but Loren just held him back and wrapped her arms around his waist making sure the person could see her big engagement ring.

Loren: What do you want, Cameron?

Cam: (didn't see the ring) I want you to break up with your boyfriend and come be MY girlfriend. I actually love you. He only wants to get in your pants.

Eddie is about to beat the living crap out of Cam but Loren stops him by giving him a short, yet very passionate kiss.

Loren: Why don't we take a break from the writing, okay? Go pop some popcorn and we can watch a movie okay, Sweetie?

Eddie: Are you sure you're going to be okay?

Loren: Yes. (Pulls him into a hug and discreetly whispers into his ear) Go ahead and call security because I don't want to have to talk with him for more than three minutes. Go.

Eddie goes into the kitchen and pops the popcorn first so Cam can't hear him call security. He said it was urgent and they said that they would be there in less than a minute.

Meanwhile with Loren and Cam

Loren: Listen, Cam. I know you think that Eddie is only with me for sex but let me tell you something. Eddie and I have been together for more than half a year and I love him with all of my heart and I know he feels the same. YOU didn't even look at me until I won his contest. I can see right through you so don't even try to sell me all if that bull about how you love me. It's never going to happen. Would you like to know why? Eddie and I are getting MARRIED in less than a week.

Cam: (shocked and hurt, but surprised she figured him out. He decides to not show her that and tries again to plant doubt) wow, Loren. I never thought you could be so naïve. What happens when he goes on his next tour and you find out that he slept with one of his groupies? Are you still going to love him then? Huh?

Loren: I am going on tour with him anyways. Plus I know Eddie would never do that to me.

Cam: Are you sure?

Loren: Yes. I love him and trust him.

Cam: Wow, Lo. I never figured you for a Chloe Carter but I guess you've got to do what you've got to do to get to the top right? Even if that means sleeping with whomever you need too to get there.

Security is coming out of the stairwell and is about to take him when Loren stops them.

Loren: Hold on real quick. (Gets right up in Cam's face and slaps him HARD) don't You EVER accuse me of being like Chloe Carter in any way shape or form. I am nothing like her. If you really "loved" me you wouldn't have hit me where you THOUGHT it hurt, but nice try.

Cam is about to slap her back when security takes him away. Loren walks back into the penthouse and runs right into Eddie's waiting arms. She starts sobbing and Eddie is being tortured because he doesn't know what to do and he hates to see her cry.

Eddie: What can I do? Please, Lo. Tell me something.

Loren: (sniffles and looks up at him) I just want you to hold me while we watch the movie.

Eddie: okay

Eddie kisses Loren tenderly and is about to pull away when Loren deepens it. Pretty soon they forgot the movie and just kissed and kissed. After a while they broke for air and started to kiss again but Eddie broke it off before it could turn into anything more. He sees Loren's pouty face and gives her a short kiss on the nose and laughs.

Eddie: I know you think you are ready and even if you are, I definitely don't want it to happen because of, cam. (He says his name with disgust)

Loren: (whines a little) But it isn't and I am ready.

Eddie: well then if you are ready then it should be special and everything you dreamed it would be.

Loren: Okay you're right

Eddie: (laughs a little) now why don't we watch the movie. Okay?

Loren: (face lights up) what movie did you pick?!

Eddie: Breaking Dawn Pt. 2

Loren: Awwww! You're willing to suffer through Twilight with me? Well aren't you just the best fiancée in the whole wide world?

Eddie: You know it.

Loren sits down next to Eddie and snuggles with him while he presses play. After about half an hour, Loren fell asleep so Eddie carries her upstairs and they both fall asleep.

**AN: I know there's no cliffhanger but don't worry. There will be more drama soon.** R&R please!


	7. DUM DUM DAH DUM

**I want to give a shout out to Rachel. I completely understand the withdrawal. I also want to give a shout out to .5 here is chapter 7. R&R and enjoy **

*******Wedding Day*******

Loren and Eddie have gone the traditional route with everything. They got everything they wanted in regards to flowers, the church, the cake and everything. Eddie had a surprise planned for the honeymoon but wasn't going to say a word.

***With Mel and Loren in Loren's Room behind the church. ***

Loren: (freaking out a little) I don't know if I can do this. It's hot in here. Does anyone else feel hot?

Mel: No

Nora: No

Aid: No

Mel: Lo, calm down okay? Just take deep breaths.

Loren: I can't even breathe in this so what makes you think I can take deep breaths?

Mel: Oh please. I made sure you had room to breathe and you look gorgeous so don't start with me.

Loren's dress was a one shoulder dress with lace on it and it wasn't too big but it had the slightest of poofs to it and flowed beautifully. Not to mention it hugged her curves in all of the right places. She had a long lace veil that glowed/shimmered as she paced back and forth.

***With Eddie and the guys***

Eddie: (pacing) I don't know if I can do this. What if I mess up and say the wrong thing or screw it all up?

Ian: You really need to stop playing the 'What If' game, Mate. Everything will be fine.

Eddie: SAYS YOU! You guys are just so smug watching me flip out aren't you?

Max: (smiles) kind of

Phil: Pretty much

Ian: Yeah, it's pretty hilarious

Eddie punched Ian in the arm.

Ian: Ouch, Mate! That hurt!

Eddie: Good. You deserved it.

Ian: Okay okay. You're right. I was asking for it.

Eddie and the guys make their way to stand in the church when Mel came running over to Max.

Mel: She needs you.

Eddie: (looking towards the inside of the church longing to go to Loren) what's going on? Is she okay?

Mel: Calm down, Lover Boy. She's fine. She just wants to talk to Max. She grabs Max's arm and pulls him away from the group. They start walking towards the back and walk into the room that Loren and the rest of the girls are. Max stops cold when he sees Loren and happy tears start running down his cheeks as he sees Loren in her dress pacing around. She stops as soon as she sees Max and runs into his arms.

Max: Hey sweetie, what's wrong?

Loren: I don't know if I can do this, Pops. I am SO nervous! That can't be normal!

Max: (chuckles) take a breath and calm down. You know when I married your mom I was thinking the same thing.

Loren: really?

Max: Yep, and you know what?

Loren: What?

Max: Eddie is thinking the same thing; and I'm going to tell you what I told him. You love him right?

Loren: More than anything

Max: (smiles) then don't worry about it!

Loren: (laughs because he sounds just like Eddie) you're right.

Max: Of course I am.

Loren laughs and Max joins in. Max hugs Loren then walks out but before he can Loren grabs his arm and asks him a question.

Loren: Hey, Pops?

Max: yes, Sweetie?

Loren: will you, please, give me away?

Max: (with tears in his eyes) absolutely. I'll walk your mom down the aisle and come back, okay?

Loren: (hugs him) thank you.

Max: (kisses her hair) No problem sweetie.

Max then leaves and the girls help Loren with the final touches on everything and as soon as she is about to go to walk to her place, someone comes up to her.

Person: Loren! Don't do this!

Loren: (sees the person and discreetly tells Mel to call the police while she stalls the person) what do you want, Trent?

Trent: That is no way to speak to your father.

Loren: Well it's a good thing you aren't my father, right?

Trent: Loren, he doesn't love you. Eddie will ruin you and your career. Do you want that?

Loren: Eddie is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I sure as hell won't give him up because an ass of a person tell me not to.

Trent: You are too young and I will not condone this behavior from you.

Loren: I couldn't give two shits about what YOU think and I am nineteen! I can do whatever I damn well please.

Trent: You watch your mouth when you talk to me young lady!

Loren: I don't have to watch my anything when it comes to you or anything for that matter. I am a strong, independent woman and my soon-to-be-husband, mother, and father respect that so have fun in jail for breaking 4 restraining orders because you are within a quarter-mile of all of us.

Just then, the cops walk in and take Trent away. Loren is shaking a little and Mel runs up to her and just holds her but is careful not to ruin anything.

Mel: Don't worry, Lo. You won't see him ever again.

Loren: I know. It is just so hard to see him. Everything that happened all those years some tumbling down on me and I can't help it. I think it won't happen to me anymore now, though, because I got everything off my chest. Thanks for being there for me even when I'm not my best self, Mel

Mel: (smirks) what are besties for? Now you need to go get married! I have to walk out with Ian now but Max will be here in a second okay?

Loren: Okay

Loren sits and just thinks about what she's doing. She's nervous, excited, and relieved at the same time because Eddie and she are making their love official and he will be hers and she will be his. She couldn't be happier. Max then walks in.

Max: (smiling wide) It's time, Lo.

Loren: (smiles and kisses his cheek) let's do this!

Max: (chuckles) that's my girl.

They walk to the doors and they wait for the ushers to open them to Loren's future.

**AN: so I am not ending the story here. There will be more. Thanks again. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	8. Back from the honeymoon

**AN: Hi my lovelies! So sorry that I haven't been updating. My schedule is kinda hectic and I am getting kind of short on ideas on what to write so PM me or review ideas. A special shout out to Julia-neHH, pinkrocker12, long live Leddie, and whoever 'I Love You' is. Thanks for reading and supporting me. R&R and enjoy **

Eddie walked into the penthouse carrying Loren and their luggage.

Loren: (Laughing): Eddie! Put me down before you drop me!

Eddie put the luggage down and held her like she's a little kid with her legs wrapped around his waist with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Eddie: Drop YOU, Babe? NEVER! You are way too cute and precious. (Kisses her shoulder)

Loren hops down reluctantly and is goes into the kitchen to make tea. She puts the kettle on the stove and turns it on. Then, she sits on the counter. Eddie walks in and walks to Loren and stands between her leg with back facing her and leans his head back so he can see her face and sees that she's deep in thought

Eddie: what cha thinking about, Hun?

Loren: (smiling) nooothing

Eddie: (smirks) liar

Eddie turns around and starts tickling her until she tell him what he wants to hear

Loren: (breathless) FIIINE okay okay just stop and I'll tell you

Eddie sits on the counter next to her and looks at her expectantly.

Loren: (blushing with her head down) I was just thinking about the first night of our honeymoon

Eddie gets up and brings Loren over to the couch and sits with her in his lap with her head resting on his chest.

Eddie: (chuckles) that WAS fun

Loren swats his chest playfully then yawns.

Eddie: (frowns) that flight took a lot out of you, huh, babe?

Loren smiles tiredly and nods; then gets up and takes his hand and leads him upstairs and they fall asleep.

**Next Morning**

Eddie wakes up before Loren and watches her sleep. A couple of minutes later Loren wakes up and smiles when she sees Eddie looking at her. She kisses him on the cheek then tries to get up when Eddie pulls her back to the bed with him.

Eddie: NOOOOOO. Stay with MEEEEEEEE.

Loren: oh, so you don't want breakfast?

Eddie looks at Loren while he contemplates his dilemma. Loren just laughs and kisses him before getting up.

Loren: that's what I thought.

Loren goes downstairs and starts making breakfast and sets the table. After they are done eating Eddie is sitting on the couch watching the news but gets bored and goes to help Loren with anything she might need. When he enters the kitchen, he sees Loren humming 'One Day at a Time' and twirling every once in a while, while cleaning up her mess.

**(A TRUE HHer would know what I did there with her humming while cleaning. If you don't see what I did there, think of the scene with the after he gives her a sneak peek of one day at a time while drinking his milkshake. PM me if you want to know and still don't get it)**

Eddie sneaks up behind Loren then twirls her around. Loren just laughs the whole time.

Eddie: Need any help, Babe? I kinda feel useless here.

Loren: (giggles) Awwww. You dry, I'll wash. Kay?

Eddie: Kay

Once they start they don't get very far because Eddie keeps stealing kisses.

Loren: (giggles) Eddie! We aren't getting anything done!

Eddie: (smiles) okay okay. I'll be good.

**AN: I know this is SUPER short** **this was more of a filler chapter then anything sorry but I am stuck and need your help. PLEASE PM me ideas. If you don't then I might just have to stop the story. **gives u a cupcake and a puppy****


	9. Chill Day

**AN: I understand that i have taken forever and u probably forgot about this story but PLEASE give me some more ideas and if you have one from now on PM them to me DO NOT post it as a review because i like getting PMs. Also please no getting on my story, i wouldn't bash yours so please don't bash mine. If u have an idea to make it better or would like for me to change/add something shoot me a PM. Thanks! :{D**

**At the Penthouse****  
**

Eddie(shouts from upstairs): Hey, Babe!

Loren: yes?

Eddie walks down the stairs and sits on the couch watching her on her tablet Skyping Mel.

Eddie: Oh hey Mel, sorry, I was just going to ask my girl to lunch, wanna come? (wiggles eyebrows at Mel)

Mel(laughs): Hell yeah, Rockstar! Wanna meet at the cafe or Rumor?

Loren: well it depends.

Eddie: on what, babe?

Loren: Do you guys want a killer milkshake or a killer dessert?

All: Dessert (laughs)

Loren: well then we'll meet you at Rumor in like an hour. Will that give you enough time to get ready, Mel?

Mel(thinks for a minute or two): yeah I think so, if I don't flat iron my hair.

Loren: I don't understand why you do that anyway. You look cute with curls.

Mel(gets fake teary eyed): Awe! Thanks, Babe!

Loren: okay well we'll meet you at Rumor then, bye Girl!

Mel: bye

**So I know that I haven't updated in a VERY long time and that this is probably the shortest chapter written (that will never happen again by the way) but i don't know where to take this. you guys have great ideas it's just that they are vague. i need more details than "add drama" or "make Loren pregnant" (not that they aren't good ideas because i am with you guys on those. another thing is i think i might start looking for a brainstorming buddy/ beta reader. if you are insterested please PM me. fair warning though, i will be asking a lot of questions if you get this 'job' i will be looking at whoever volunteers' profile and will read your some of your stories so i can see if you are 'the one' lol. so lemme know and thank you for your patience. you guys mean the world to me. i will also update every weekend :) **


End file.
